my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Horned Lizard
Horned Lizard is a Quirk which is used by Kaku Shitsu. Information Horned Lizard is classified as a Mutant Quirk. It grants her some abilities of Horned Lizards. She can shoot blood out of her eyes that contain a lot of speed and kinetic energy. Her parts of her face and neck are green with scales. These parts of her face and neck are more durable than the rest of her body. Her body is also naturally stronger than normal, especially her eyesight. Her body contains more blood than the average human, as well as being able to regenerate her blood fairly quickly while sleeping. Although she doesn't like to use it, especially in front of others, she can inflate her body like a pufferfish. It also gives her sharp teeth. Usage Limitations * Shooting blood out of her eyes takes blood from her bodies limited blood supply. Using up too much blood causes her to start to get low on blood, weakening her body. * Losing blood from getting injured naturally takes away from her blood supply, lowering the number of times she can shoot her blood. * When she covers her eyes with blood, some of the blood leaks off her eye, wasting some blood. * Kaku has to be looking at what she is trying to hit with her Blood Lasers, allowing opponents to see what she is trying to hit and aim dodge if it's them. Techniques Blood Eye: She covers one or both of her eyes with blood. Blood Laser: Kaku shoots the blood covering one of her eyes, creating a sonic boom in front of the eye from the speed the blood is traveling at. The sonic boom created varies in size depending on how much force she shoots her blood with. The blood when shot looks like a red beam and when the beam lands it covers what it landed on in itself, blood, in addition to the damage the beam's kinetic energy causes. Dual Blood Laser: While blood is covering both of her eyes, she uses Blood Laser with both of them at the same time. Blood Drops: When Kaku's eyes get foreign substances in them, she covers her eye in blood and then shoots it without putting much pressure into it, resulting in her shooting the foreign substance along with the blood. Lizard Bite: Kaku bites her opponent with her sharp teeth. Balloon: Kaku inflates her body. She uses this technique to bounce off the ground when falling or bounce off a wall she is launched at. She can also use this to float on water. She doesn't like to use this as she looks like a balloon. Super Moves Rapid Blood Laser: Kaku uses Blood Eye and then Blood Laser over and over again rapidly. Gallery Horned Lizard.gif|Kaku using Blood Eye Horned Lizard 3.gif|A Blood Laser Horned Lizard2.gif|Kaku using Blood Laser Horned Lizard 4.gif|Kaku using Blood Laser Horned Lizard 5.gif|Kaku using Rapid Blood Laser Horned Lizard 9.gif|Kaku using Rapid Blood Laser Horned Lizard 7.gif|Kaku using Rapid Blood Laser Horned Lizard 8.gif|Kaku's sharp teeth Horned Lizard 6.gif|Kaku using Blood Eye Horned Lizard 11.gif|Kaku using Blood Eye Horned Lizard 10.gif|Kaku dodging while using Blood Eye Horned Lizard.png Compatibility Good Bad Trivia * Horned Lizard is based on Kishimoto Akemi's abilities from the series Killing Bites. Category:Mutant Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Black Rabbit Universe